Bon anniversaire Bella
by Arabella Darcy
Summary: Traduction. Lemon. Les 18 ans de Bella.


**Happy Birthday To Me **

_Auteur : cdunbar._

_Traducteur : Arabella Darcy.  
_

_Pairing : Bella/Carlisle._

_

* * *

__Après correction je remets "Happy birthday to me", je me suis rendu compte du nombre énorme d'erreurs qu'il y avait. J'en suis affreusement désolée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli un travail bâclé, le problème devrait être résolu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette traduction et je préviens dès le début qu'il n'y a pas de suite__!_

_

* * *

_**Bella POV.**

Enfin, il était arrivé. Le jour qui mettait fin à cinq années d'attente. Depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne serait pas simplement un homme de plus dans ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Et j'allais enfin avoir Carlisle de la façon dont je rêvais chaque nuit depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de rester fidèle à mon plan. J'étais confiante lorsque j'entendis l'infirmière appeler mon nom. Cette dernière m'amena dans une salle d'examen vide.

« Quel est le problème? » demanda t-elle d'un air absent en regardant ma feuille d'examen.

Je roula des yeux devant son apathie, mais joua le rôle du parfait patient. « Ma jambe continue à me gêner et à trembler. Je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mes muscles. »

« Quelle jambe? »

« La gauche. »

Elle écrivit une note sur mon dossier et releva finalement le regard vers mon visage. « Autre chose? »

« Non, » répondis-je tout en souhaitant qu'elle parte.

Après quelques questions de routine, elle dit, « Patientez quelques instants, le docteur sera bientôt là. » Puis elle partit.

Dieu merci.

Je sautai de la table d'examen et sans but précis explorai la pièce, à la fois craintive et excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune fille essayait de séduire son médecin de famille.

Ou alors, tous les médecin de famille ressemblait au Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

J'étais une fille maladroite, ainsi durant les cinq années passées j'avais fait la connaissance de Carlisle. Lors de mes visites, nous parlions et plaisantions beaucoup sur mes maladresses. Il avait toujours le sourire, un mot gentil ou une petite attention à mon égard.

Mais la meilleure partie dans cette histoire était que je savais qu'il me désirait lui aussi.

La première fois qu'il m'a regardé comme une femme et non comme une patiente, fut à mes 15 ans lorsque je venais pour des contrôles de routine. L'éclat de désir dans ses yeux fut furtif, mais je l'avais vu.

Le désir.

La possession.

Lentement, très lentement, dans une sorte de damnation, il baissa ses défenses jusqu'à ce que j'eus la preuve substantielle que mon désir ardent était retourné.

Lors de ma dernière visite il y a deux semaines, ses doigts allaient et venaient sur mon cou et le long de ma mâchoire vérifiant si mes ganglions lymphatiques étaient gonflés, et comme une bombe, il me demanda si je voyais quelqu'un. A cette question mon cœur s'emballa. Comment ne pourrait-il pas s'emballer alors qu'il était aussi proche de moi? Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma joue tandis qu'il me parlait.

J'y répondis par le négative et il me demanda pourquoi. Je réfléchis soigneusement à ma réponse voulant lui faire savoir par des sous-entendus subtiles mes sentiments à son égard sans dire n'importe quoi.

« Parce que les mecs du lycée sont des insectes nuisibles immatures qui bourdonnent autour de vous dans le seul but de vous peloter sur le siège arrière de leur voiture. Je veux quelque chose de réel. Avec un homme, pas avec un garçon, » expliquai-je soigneusement, le regardant par dessus mes cils. « Est-ce stupide de vouloir cela? »

« Non, » se hâta t-il d'assurer, ses mains toujours contre ma gorge. Son contact chaud m'électrisa. J'entrouvris inconsciemment mes lèvres, prenant des inspirations plus profondes. Son regard dévia vers le bas de mon visage, ma bouche.

« Bella, » chuchota t-il doucement. Si doucement que je l'entendis à peine. Mais il l'avait dit.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Même si je fantasmais sur lui constamment, j'étais toujours une adolescente manquant d'expérience et qui avait seulement été embrassé par un garçon. Il n'y avait eu personne qui m'avait assez intéressé après l'entrée de Carlisle dans ma vie.

J'humidifiai mes lèvres avec hésitation, ne perdant jamais des yeux son visage. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux s'étaient radicalement obscurcis, passant à un bleu orageux. Lentement sa main quitta ma gorge et caressa ma joue rougit. Je m'y appuyai en soupirant son nom.

Il se détacha brusquement de moi et alla s'appuyer contre le comptoir à pharmacie fixé au mur. Quand il s'est retourné, Carlisle, le médecin responsable, était de retour. Aucun signe de Carlisle, l'homme avec des désirs, n'était visible. Il agit ensuite comme si de rien était et je copiai son attitude à contre cœur.

Mais cette nuit j'avais commencé à planifier sa perte. Maintenant ma longue attente allait enfin prendre fin. Ça se passerait aujourd'hui. Carlisle serait mien.

Je m'étais épilé, avais pris soin de mon corps toute la matinée, en choisissant le look parfait qui disait « regardez-moi » - un mini short beige assortit à un chemisier bleu ciel en soie décolleté sur un soutien-gorge en dentelle fine bleu marine.

En aucune façon il ne s'opposerait à moi ou ne se détacherait de moi comme la fois dernière. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Après ce qui m'avait eu l'air d'être des jours d'attente, j'entendis un coup et me dépêchai de retourner m'asseoir sur la table d'examen. La porte s'ouvrit sur le cadeau des dieux.

Ses cheveux d'or bien coiffés, quelques boucles rebelles tombèrent devant ses yeux quand il tourna trop vite la tête.

Il sourit de ses dents parfaitement blanches, et mon estomac papillonna. C'était un sourire sincèrement heureux qui illuminait ses yeux. Je lui répondis d'un petit sourire, simplement parce que cela faisait trop longtemps que je l'avais vu et que mes rêves n'atteignaient jamais la réalité.

Il était plus qu'appétissant dans sa blouse blanche qui recouvrait une chemise de la même couleur et cravate bleue assorties à un jeans clair. Je dus résister à l'envie de me lécher les lèvres alors que mes yeux détaillaient son corps tandis qu'il marchait avec grâce à travers la pièce.

« Comment vas-tu Bella? » demanda t-il, en s'asseyant sur le tabouret et consultant mon dossier.

« Super. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, vous savez. »

« Oh, vraiment? Quel âge as-tu maintenant? »

« Dix-huit ans. »

Un silence s'installa et je souris doucement. Il continuait de regarder mon dossier, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention.

« Des plans spéciaux...pour ce soir? » me demanda t-il, se recomposant un visage pour relever la tête et me regarder.

« Non. Encore rien de prévu. » Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de mon buste et me penchai légèrement en avant, tout en comprimant mes seins à l'aide de mes bras.

Carlisle hocha lentement la tête et se clarifia la gorge. « Bien, bon anniversaire Bella. »

« Merci. » Je lui sourit à nouveau ; seulement celui-ci était timide, beaucoup plus timide. Essayant de le séduire avec des coups d'œil innocents et des sourires réservés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui? » Il continuait de me regarder en attendant patiemment ma réponse. Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Je pris une grande inspiration afin d'attaquer mon plan.

Balançant ma jambe libre, mon autre pied en appuie sur le rebord de la table d'examen, et mon buste accoté sur mes coudes tirait ainsi sur mon short serré, et dénudait un peu plus mes cuisses.

« J'ai des spasmes musculaires à la jambe à intervalle irrégulier, » mentis-je de façon convaincante, mes mains se déplaçant lentement de bas en haut sur ma cuisse dans le but d'illustrer mon problème. « Juste là ».

Carlisle regarda mon petit spectacle d'un œil professionnel, qui m'irrita légèrement, mais je savais qu'il faudrait plus que l'exhibition d'une jambe nue pour le faire craquer. Il nota quelque chose sur mon dossier avant de se lever et de marcher dans ma direction. Il prit place entre mes jambes.

Guh...

Il était tellement proche que je pouvais le sentir. Une odeur chaude, de vêtements, et un soupçon de virilité. Il sentait bon. Je mordis ma lèvres en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure? » me demanda t-il sincèrement, en plaçant ses mains au dessus des miennes sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je dus respirer profondément avant de lui répondre. Mon corps réagit à son toucher et envoya une vague de chaleur entre mes cuisses.

« Cela dure depuis quarante-huit heures, » répondis-je en prenant appuie sur mes mains afin de ne pas défaillir.

« Et à quand remonte le dernier spasme? » Il commença à masser le muscle censé être atteint et mes yeux menacèrent de se fermer.

Le massage était délicieux.

Je brûlais d'être plus proche de lui. « Dans la salle d'attente, » dis-je calmement, en penchant, dans un soupire, ma tête sur le côté.

« Tout va bien? » me demanda t-il d'une voix grave. Si je ne le connaissais pas un peu mieux, je penserais que c'est lui qui essayait de me séduire.

« Mmmhmm », répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il avança plus près, sa blouse blanche frôlant ma cuisse exposée. « Bella, ton muscle a-t-il vraiment des spasmes? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement surveillant ses réactions. J'étais prise.

« Que voulez-vous dire Docteur? » demandai-je innocemment, en élargissant légèrement les yeux et en faisant saillir ma lèvre inférieure. Sa prise sur ma cuisse se resserra, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma lèvre inférieure. « Je crois que tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Mon regard se posa à côté de lui puis fixa un point derrière lui. Pas besoin de prolonger ça... Il m'avait découverte plus rapidement que je ne l'avais souhaité.

« Non, il n'y avait pas de spasme. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici? » Il enleva sa main de ma jambe gauche, tout en conservant l'autre sur la droite, et balaya tendrement quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage. Ma confiance me quitta. Pourrais-je vraiment lui dire ce que je faisais ici?

Me laisserait-il faire? Qu'est-ce qui me fait penser, que moi, une jeune fille sans aucune expérience sexuelle, pourrait séduire l'homme de mes rêves en une après-midi?

Dieu, je suis vraiment une gamine stupide parfois.

« Je suis désolé Dr Cullen. Je ne devrais pas gaspiller votre temps comme ceci. Je vais partir, » dis-je en fixant le sol carrelé. Mon regard se posait partout où je n'étais pas susceptible de croiser pas son regard. Je ne voulais pas voir la sympathie ou la pitié s'inscrire sur son visage.

« Bella, » soupira t-il, en plaçant deux doigts sous mon menton. Il releva mon visage et je rencontrai timidement son regard. « Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici. »

Merde.

Un combat fit rage dans ma tête. Est-ce que je devais révéler mes intentions. Et la vérité remporta la victoire.

Tans pis, qui a besoin de sa fierté?

« J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant... » commençai-je lentement. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent légèrement pour me montrer que je pouvais continuer. Je respirai profondément et cherchai à rassembler le peu de confiance qui me soutiendrait dans les prochaines minutes. « Écoute, Carlisle, j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais et après ma dernière visite, j'ai cru avoir brisé tes barrières. Pour te dire la vérité, je te veux. Pas comme une fille veut un garçon, mais comme une femme veut un homme. Tu sais tout ce que je pense. Et j'ai planifié ce scénario de séduction, mais je me rends compte maintenant que c'était stupide et immature et... je suis désolé. »

Il ne disais rien, il ne reculait pas ou ni déplaçait sa main de ma jambe. Après une minute de silence, je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche était pincée.

Que pensait t-il?

Je tendis mon bras et empoignai sa blouse. Il n'avait pas de réaction à mon geste, je pensai donc que c'était à moi de briser le silence la première.

« Carlisle, » soufflai-je.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans les miens. Il semblait torturé et je me sentis horrible de le mettre dans cette position, mais avant que je puisse m'excuser à nouveau son regard s'obscurcit.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Mon cœur rata un battement et je frissonnai face à toutes ces sensations. Chaque souffle de son haleine sucré sur ma joue faisait se propager des vagues de chaleurs dans tout mon corps. Ses bras autour de mon corps m'enveloppèrent dans son étreinte, me pressant contre son corps musclé.

Tous mes sens s'enflammèrent dans la seconde qui suivit, et je me perdis dans la fureur du besoin. Je pouvais sentir le goût amer du café de son haleine, mélangé à la fraîcheur de la menthe. Mais avant tout je le goûtais lui, son essence.

J'en voulait plus, j'avais besoin de plus, je me rapprochai encore plus de lui. Il me serra un peu plus en produisant un son guttural qui me choqua. Ce son semblait à-propos de sa part. Je sentis le contact de sa langue contre mes lèvres demandant l'accès à ma bouche. J'ouvris mes les lèvres, plongeant ma langue avec hésitation dans ce monde de soie. Il frissonna et haleta, et resserra sa prise sur moi.

Je me sentis subitement faible, mes sens étaient affamés de ses mains, de sa bouche et de son corps... de lui sur moi et en moi...

Oh, je le voulais...

Carlisle m'embrassa sauvagement avec faim. Ma peau brûlait de plaisir, je m'accrochai à lui avec plus de force, j'en voulait plus. Un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres, et il enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche en de petits coups rapides et pointus.

La finesse de ses lèvres et la rugosité sa barbe contre ma joue surchargèrent mes sens et le monde autour de moi disparu. Sa main droite fourragea dans mes cheveux et verrouilla ma tête en arrière, permettant un meilleur accès. Sa main gauche glissa à l'extérieure de ma jambe levée sous le tissu de mon short, laissant une trace brûlante sur son passage.

Un doux gémissement passa mes lèvres, je resserrai ma prise sur sa blouse le tirant plus près de moi pendant qu'il continuait d'assaillir ma bouche. Il m'allongea sur la table d'examen et embrassa ma gorge. Lui facilitant l'accès en penchant ma tête en arrière. J'inspirai autant d'air que je pouvais pour apaiser mes poumons pendant qu'il continuait à m'embrasser en descendant vers ma clavicule.

Soudain, Carlisle se redressa et sembla horriblement regretter. « Merde. Que suis-je entrain de faire? Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

Noonn!

Je saisis sa cravate et le tira vers moi, la colère montait progressivement en moi. « Si, nous pouvons, » répliquai-je.

« Je suis ton médecin. Et tu es une enfant. Nous ne pouvons pas, » argua t-il en essayant de défaire mes mains de sa cravate.

Je l'agrippai plus fort. « Si, nous pouvons. Je suis majeure. Nous nous désirons. Quoi d'autre? »

« Bella, ne fais pas ça, » soupira t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, me suppliant de le laisser partir. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer maintenant. Pas quand il était aussi accessible.

Nous venions de nous embrasser, merde!! Je refusais de faire marche arrière.

« Carlisle, ne le nie pas s'il te plait. Je sais que tu me veux, tu sais que je te veux... » - je me mordit la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait légèrement - « s'il te plait ».

Il me regardait sombrement depuis une seconde, une guerre faisait rage dans ses yeux. Mon regard dériva un instant sur ses lèvres, qu'il mordait anxieusement entre ses dents. Je vis une faible inflexion dans son expression, j'essayai donc de le faire fléchir de mon côté.

« S'il te plait, » chuchotai-je.

« Si nous faisons ce... si nous le faisons, ça ne va pas être lent et tendre. Je te désire depuis trop de temps. »

Oh, Dieu...Oui. Il allait vraiment le faire! J'allais l'avoir après toutes ces années.

Je lui donnai mon consentement d'un signe de tête et j'attendis qu'il prenne les commande. Tout m'était qu'inconnue, je ne savais que faire ensuite.

« Pends-tu la pilule tous les jours? » demanda t-il en sachant très bien que je l'avais puisque c'est lui qui me l'avait prescrite.

« Oui, » répondis-je incapable de croire que cela arrivait vraiment. Je craignais qu'à n'importe quel instant je me réveillerais dans mon lit, en apprenant que tout n'était que rêve.

« Bonne fille, » marmonna t-il avant de déboutonner mon chemisier et d'exposer mes seins. Carlisle grogna de satisfaction en se penchant, il referma ses lèvres sur le bout de mon sein. Je mordis ma lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de passer, ne voulant pas alerter les autres de ce que nous faisions.

La sensation de sa bouche sur ma poitrine m'envoya des frissons qui partaient de ma tête pour atteindre mes orteils. Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, les empoignant pour le rapprocher. Quand mon mamelon fut tendu, il bougea à mon autre sein, répétant le même processus. Puis il remonta à mon cou, sa bouche glissant le long de ma peau délicate.

« Bella, » chuchota t-il dans un souffle saccadé contre ma joue. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, dans un baiser profond et fébrile, pendant qu'il massait mes mamelons de ses doigts. Les serrant et les roulant, jusqu'à ce que je me tortille et sanglote de plaisir. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, cherchant la friction dont j'avais si désespérément besoin.

« Oh, Dieu, » gémis-je dans sa bouche, sentant son excitation pressé contre l'étoffe fine de mon mini-short, là où j'avais besoin de lui. Carlisle se retira soudainement, cassant l'étreinte de mes jambes. Il enleva sa blouse et la lança au travers de la chaise derrière lui. Il alla vers le placard, l'ouvrit, et retira une robe en papier.

« Mets ça, » indiqua t-il en me la lançant. Je l'attrapai, sachant que je me plierais à ses moindres exigences, mais troublée quant au pourquoi il me le demandait. Est-ce possible qu'il me désire avec ce morceau de rien? Ne serait-ce pas mieux si j'étais simplement nue?

Carlisle me regarda me déshabiller de mon chemisier que je lança sur le comptoir à côté de lui. J'eus l'impression que ses yeux parcourraient l'ensemble de mon jeune corps désireux lorsque je me baissai pour enlever mon mini-short et mon sous-vêtement, les lançant eux aussi à côté de lui. Je mis tranquillement mes bras dans les manches de la robe et me tournai.

« Peux-tu l'attacher? Je pourrais jamais le faire correctement. » J'attendis en retenant mon souffle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Je frémis d'anticipation. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi et sentis ses doigts caresser légèrement mon dos, me faisant frissonner.

Après qu'il est attaché les cordons ensemble, je me retournai et attendis les prochaines instructions. Il tapota la table d'examen, le papier la recouvrant se froissait à chaque claque de sa paume.

« Monte dessus. Je dois finir ton examen. » Ses yeux sombres de désir me transpercèrent. Avec plus d'effort que cela demandait normalement, je bondis, en me mettant directement devant lui.

« J'ai besoin d'ausculter ton autre cuisse. Pour m'assurer que n'est pas quelque chose de systémique, » expliqua t-il en poussant légèrement mes épaules. Obéissant à son ordre silencieux, je m'allongeai jusqu'à ce que mes genoux buttent sur le bord de la table. Carlisle eut un petit sourire satisfait et plaça ses mains chaudes sur mes genoux, directement au dessus de l'ourlet de la robe. Il commença à traîner ses mains sur le haut de mes cuisses, les serrant quelque peu de ses pouces et relevant la fine robe de papier.

Je mis mes mains derrière moi comme soutien, de doux gémissements m'échappèrent à chaque nouvelle prise de ses mains. Mes jambes s'écartèrent involontairement pour lui faciliter l'accès et mes yeux se fermèrent. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta et mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je le trouvai les yeux fermés à l'entrée de mes cuisses.

« Hmm...je ne suis pas gynécologue, mais je crois que tu peux avoir un problème, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je savais ce qu'était le problème ; je trempais la protection en papier. Mais je décida de résister, en espérant que c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à mes fins.

« Bien Docteur, pendant que je suis ici, croyez-vous que vous pourriez vérifier? » ronronnai-je en écartant un peu plus mes jambes m'offrant à sa vue. Sa mâchoire était contractée depuis quelques secondes et puis il sourit d'un air approbateur. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, assura sa prise sur mes cuisses et me tira à lui.

« Tu es si mouillé. Juste pour moi, Bella. Seulement pour moi. » La dernière phrase sonnait comme un ordre.

« Seulement pour toi, » soufflai-je. Son doigt descendit et effleura légèrement mes lèvres intimes. J'haletai et m'arquai à son contact.

« Tsk, tsk, sweety. Tu dois être silencieuse, » me réprimanda t-il doucement. « Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un nous interrompe avant l'examen, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, » chuchotai-je en hochant la tête. Je tuerais probablement la personne qui essayeraient de nous interrompre. Carlisle sourit et dirigea à nouveau son doigt vers mes lèvres intimes, m'évaluant, me taquinant. Je mordillai ma lèvres et réussis à rester silencieuse.

« Bonne fille... Maintenant, voyons quel est le problème. » Il écarta davantage mes cuisses et balança ma jambe gauche sur son épaule. Le désir qui s'inscrivait sur son visage me faisait me sentir sexy, plutôt que gêné par ma position. Il donna sans prévenir un petit coup à mon clitoris et mes hanches bougèrent involontairement.

« Ahh... maintenant je vois quel est le problème... » Il retira ses doigts et me regarda avec espoir.

Vraiment? Je dois parler? MAINTENANT??

J'avalai ma salive et essayai de contrôler les tremblement dans ma voix. « Qu'est-ce que c'est Docteur? »

« Tu ne t'es pas occupé de toi correctement. » Je clignai des yeux dans ma confusion, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait. Il continua, « Là. Permets-moi de m'occuper de ça. »

Alors il écarta de ses doigts mes lèvres intimes et me lécha sur toute leur longueur du velours de sa langue, me laissant faible. Mes bras cédèrent sous leur poids et je m'effondrai sur la table d'examen. Un gémissement sourd m'échappai tandis qu'il répétait l'opération en appuyant cette fois plus fermement. Je mis une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le prochain gémissement qui pourrait survenir.

Carlisle me pinça et me lécha alternativement. Mes doigts se crispèrent désespérément dans ses cheveux, le guidant vers la boule de nerfs qui réclamait son attention particulière. Des gémissements étouffés par ma paume se firent entendre alors que sa langue accélérait le rythme autour de ma boule de nerfs.

Un plaisir intense me saisit instantanément, m'arrachant un cri de jouissance que je pus à peine réprimer. Je me raidis plusieurs secondes, mon esprit emporté dans un monde de sensations extrêmes, paralysée par ces nouvelles sensations. Chaque mouvement, chaque pulsation de mon cœur, chaque souffle lâché sporadiquement, témoignaient ce cet abandon fascinant.

Puis la libération, la tension vola en doux éclats. J'étais torturé par de grands frissons de plaisir. Carlisle glissa tendrement, une dernière fois, sa langue sur moi tandis que les tremblements diminuaient. Il se leva du tabouret où il était assis et s'éloigna de moi en enlevant ma jambe de son épaule.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes glorieusement détendues et j'entendis le claquement distinct d'une boucle de ceinture se défaire. Un craquement retentit dans la pièce et je m'assis légèrement. Il enleva sa ceinture dans un mouvement rapide du poignet et je souris, heureuse d'être assise pour contempler ce spectacle.

Carlisle laissa tomber sa ceinture, son bras toujours tendu, tandis que de l'autre main il déboutonnait le haut de son pantalon. Dans un battement de cœur, il s'assit sur le tabouret et tira son érection massive de ses boxeurs. Je déglutis difficilement face à la grandeur de sa queue, ne pouvant croire que cela rentrerait à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais, mon Dieu, je mourrais heureuse d'avoir essayé.

Il déchira facilement une partie de ma robe et m'attira à lui. Dans un autre mouvement rapide, il me leva et m'installa sur ses genoux, mes fesses posées sur son excitation. Il saisit mes fesses et me tira vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sente le bout de sa queue à mon entrée. Il frotta son gland entre mes lèvres intimes et poussa un gémissement.

« Tu es mienne, » grinça t-il. Ma tête retomba en arrière face aux mots et au pur plaisir qu'il me donnait.

« Dis-le, » ordonna t-il. J'avais besoin d'être plus proche de lui, de son membres en moi. Tout ce que je voulais était d'être possédé par lui, je répondis donc à son ordre.

« Je suis à toi, » promis-je. Il sourit malicieusement et empoigna mes hanches, s'enfonçant en moi dans un brusque mouvement. Mes ongles plongèrent dans ses épaules, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler, essayant de trouver un angle de pénétration plus confortable. Carlisle resserra son emprise sur mes hanches m'ordonnant ainsi de ne pas bouger.

« Bella, » chuchota t-il. « La douleur va passer dans une minute. Essaye juste de te détendre et laisse-moi faire, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Je ne pouvais pas résister à me tortiller un peu plus sur ses genoux.

« Arrête... de bouger... » balbutia t-il. Je ne bougeai plus, gêné et embarrassé par mon manque d'expérience.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas et enserrèrent mes cuisses. Il souleva mes fesses en se retirant presque entièrement de moi. Alors, lentement il me poussa à nouveau vers le bas, pouce par pouce, me permettant de m'adapter à sa grandeur. Je sifflai à la légère douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau enserré par mes parois de soie.

Avec le temps, ce n'était pas si douloureux. Je n'ai donc pas attendu pour engager une poussée de moi-même.

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de siffler tandis que je m'empalai plus vite sur son membre dur. Une vague de plaisir me traversa et me fit haleter. Je ne ressentais plus de douleur. Je souris à Carlisle et pris les commandes, retirant mes ongles de ses épaules.

Il gémit tandis que je glissais de haut en bas sur son membre dur, essayant de trouver le rythme. « Dieu, Bella... tu es si bonne... putain, si serrée. »

Ses mains remontèrent vers mes seins tout en me caressant. Il les prit en coupe, les pétrissant pendant que je continuais à me mouvoir plus rapidement.

Une boule de désir se forma dans le bas de mon ventre. Plus j'accélérai, plus elle grandissait. Je me retrouvai au bord du précipice.

« Carlisle, je... je vais... » balbutiai-je incapable d'exprimer de manière adéquate que j'allais venir.

Il grogna, c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu. Il se leva, me jetant sur le bord de la table d'examen, appuyant de tout son poids en moi. Il me dominait. Il se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille, « Tu vas jouir pour moi, Bella. Mais, rappelle-toi, tu dois rester silencieuse. »

Je lui fis signe de la tête et mon souffle me quitta quand Carlisle se retira et poussa brutalement de nouveau en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre, me battant pour réprimer le cri qui était sur le bout de ma langue. Il répéta encore et encore le même mouvement à un rythme effréné. J'agrippai les bords de la table, en essayant de me calquer à son rythme infernal.

La pression dans mon bas ventre augmenta, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y inscrive. Je dus bouger pour soulager la pression. C'était trop.

« Carlisle... s'il te plait, » pleurnichai-je incapable d'exprimer mon besoin. Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement alors qu'il poussait en moi.

« De quoi as-tu besoin, bébé? » demanda t-il rudement. Une de ses mains descendit vers mon bas ventre et tourna autour de mon clitoris.

« S'il te plait, » mendiai-je.

Il commença à caresser mon clitoris, appuyant légèrement, me laissant à bout de souffle. Les sensations créées par ses gestes me lessivèrent par vagues intenses.

« Est-ce de ça dont tu as besoin? demanda t-il en verrouillant ses yeux aux miens. Je l'entendis à peine à cause des battements sourds de mon cœur et de ma forte respiration.

« Jouis pour moi, Bella, » demanda t-il en appuyant plus fortement sur mon clitoris gonflé. Il déplaça en cercles serrés deux doigts autour de celui-ci, me faisant fermer les yeux fortement.

Dieu... j'étais si proche.

« Jouis, » grogna t-il tout en me pinçant.

J'explosai, le monde entra en éruption dans un feu d'artifice de lumières. Carlisle accéléra ses poussées. Mes parois vaginales se resserrèrent sur son membre. Il gémit, sa tête bascula en arrière et jouit à son tour en éjaculant dans mon entre. Voir la jouissance inscrite sur son visage était la plus belle image au monde et je savais que je me souviendrai de son expression à ce moment là pour le reste de ma vie.

Il s'effondra sur moi et j'écoutai sa respiration frénétique revenir à la normale avec la mienne. Il déplaça son poids sur ses avant-bras situés de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le sourire niais qui traversait mon visage. Il le retourna dans un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Je voulais faire ça depuis des années, » soupira t-il en laissant retomber sa tête dans mon cou.

« Moi aussi, » ris-je bêtement tandis qu'il me mordillait la gorge.

Il releva la tête et examina mes yeux. « La prochaine fois, j'irai plus lentement. Ce sera meilleur. »

« Meilleur que ça? Demandai-je sur un ton incrédule. Cela allait sans doute me tuer.

Il sourit. « Oui, meilleur que ça. »

Naturellement, mes facultés de compréhension était diminuée, quand quelque chose dans ce qu'il avait dit me frappai. Je levai un sourcil questionneur. « La prochaine fois? »

Un large sourire illumina son visage angélique. « La prochaine fois, » promit-il.

Lui faire l'amour une seule fois était un rêve qui s'était matérialisé, mais la promesse de plus... était quelque chose que je m'étais interdit à rêver.

**Bon anniversaire Bella.**


End file.
